


over and over again.

by a_jiuu



Series: sky porn [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my friends were hungry (and so was i) so im feeding them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_jiuu/pseuds/a_jiuu
Summary: there's more to do in the Forgotten Ark than just purchasing potions.Enchantment / Rhythm.
Series: sky porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decaffae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffae/gifts), [CheeseBiscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseBiscuits/gifts).



> Kowaku ( _'Juju'_ ): Season of Enchantment 'Ikemen'  
> Usagi: Season of Rhythm 'Ikemen'  
> Katsu: Valley of Triumph 'Ikemen'
> 
> Lord Almighty. i hate to be that _one_ person who taints the pure Sky: COTL tag with it's first explicit piece. i wish i could say i was ashamed, but honestly all i care for right now is fulfilling my thirsty requirements. (BETAED && EDITED.)

they hadn’t reached even the halfway point of their usual business meeting; everything had gone utterly awry the moment Usagi decided to run a hand through his dishevelled hair and sigh out, loudly, in a pouting manner for the upteenth time.

weathered scrolls bearing the news and documentation of future spirits’ arrivals to the kingdoms lay scattered on the furs and silks of Kowaku’s tent in the Forgotten Ark’s bazaar, swiftly brushed off with Kowaku’s frustrated arms, completely forgotten, while Usagi’s sprawled out body replaces them on the wooden writing table, tacked there by Kowaku’s will — his blue and purple clothes hardly conceal the blushing, blackened skin beneath anymore after Kowaku tore them open.

idle chatter concerning work and the tapping of impatient fingers on the desk were traded for suggestive whispers from Kowaku and muffled moans from the squirming man beneath him, wriggling around on the desk, trying to chew at the hand that’s been pushed roughly over his mouth. the sweet tunes of flutes and other listless instruments from somewhere else in the bazaar mask the wet sounds Kowaku was making, pistoning two long fingers inside Usagi.

the smell of sex and sweat is thankfully overshadowed by the stench of Kowaku’s long smoking pipe that oozes curling white smoke around the tent. it rests in the corner of his mouth while tendrils of magical smoke slither around the rest of their limbs and fill the small space with the smell of cinnamon, hazel, and sage.

Kowaku croons teasingly at Usagi, a lazy and hungry expression as he watched the man beneath him shudder, digging his fingers into the sides of the work table, eyes rolling back as Kowaku curled his fingers inside of him.

Usagi arches off the table and jerks his hips towards Kowaku’s invading fingers, but finds nothing as Kowaku pulls himself out suddenly and chuckles lowly while the poor man underneath him twitches trying to find the release he was horrifically robbed off.

“ _oh_. were you quite there, darling?” Kowaku purrs tauntingly, removing his wet hand from Usagi’s mouth. he revels in satisfaction as he watches the gasping ikemen come off his high and glare up at him. “my sincerest apologies. you were absolutely soaked for me, so i had only inferred you had made it.”

Usagi bares his teeth at him. “ _demon_ .” he snarls harshly, lifting himself up to glare into Kowaku’s eyes, resting back on his elbows. “you’re the _worst_.”

Kowaku laughs and spews a stream of opaque white smoke into the Rhythm guide’s face. the magical essence forms ghostly hands that cup Usagi’s jutted chin and dance around his marked up throat. “the _worst?_ ” Kowaku parrots back, lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. “if i had not silenced you out of decency for the lingering spirits, would i have heard the same complaints?”

Usagi coughs in retaliation, waving a furious hand through the thick, curling smoke that forms little question marks around his partner. “ _yes_ .” he growls vehemently. “yes, you most certainly would have. _decency._ ha!”

the look on Kowaku’s face is malicious.

“lucky for you, i am always up for critique, Sir Rhythm.” he says, setting his pipe down and roughly pushing Usagi flat onto the desk again. “don’t hold anything back, darling.”

the Rhythm guide’s anger melts into surprise, yelping out in shock the very moment Kowaku plunges his fingers back into him, stretching him out and searching hastily for that special bundle of nerves that’d make Usagi see stars.

Usagi’s hands grasp the edges of the work table, knuckles turning white as he tries to jerk his hips upwards to meet Kowaku’s probing fingers, but the Enchantment guide holds him down tightly, chuckling sweetly.

“nothing to say, Sir Rhythm?” Kowaku inquires, scissoring his three digits within Usagi, pleased with how his walls flutter delicately around them. “i’m shocked. i thought you had a lot of advice to offer me.”

Usagi’s teeth are clamped down, refusing to voice anything while Kowaku slowly works himself deeper inside. his pretty white hair sticks to his cheeks and forehead; Kowaku enjoys the sight of the Rhythm ikemen’s head thrown back: his jaw is tight, his destroyed neck is bared, and his eyes are squeezed shut.

Kowaku groans sweetly as Usagi’s walls clamp down on his digits; the heat and tightness going straight down to his own arousal, tenting the soft fabrics of his pants. he hisses out when Usagi lets a small noise escape his lips.

“pardon?” Kowaku rasps out, fingers losing their rhythm, his thrusts growing erratic as Usagi clamps down on him, hard. “if there are no complaints so far, sir, shall i continue on?”

the magical drugs in his pipe are wearing thin and his lazy demeanour begins to fade into a hungrier manner. he gazes down at Usagi’s writhing form, smirking.

“answer me, Usagi.” Kowaku demands coldly, jamming his digits in harshly and stopping altogether.

Usagi’s eyelids flutter as he chases his high again, only to watch it vanish yet again. he tries to move his hips back up to fuck himself onto Kowaku’s fingers himself, to no avail.

the Enchantment ikemen keeps his grasp on Usagi’s waist firm against the desk. “Usagi, answer me.” he orders once again, slowly starting to pull his fingers out.

the Rhythm guide’s will completely shatters.

“ _don’t_ .” he begs, staring, desperately, up at Kowaku. “don’t stop. _please_.” his chest heaves with lost air and a broken moan fills the tent as Kowaku’s fingers push back in, little by little.

Kowaku nods with a carnal smile as he thrusts back into Usagi, quick and paced to bring him over the edge. “these don’t sound like complaints, Sir Rhythm.” he notes sarcastically as he releases the Rhythm guide’s hips.

a sharp curse wrenches itself from Usagi’s mouth as he arches off the table, spilling on himself and over Kowaku’s desk.

Usagi gasps, heaving for air as he falls back down from his orgasm. his clothes are soiled, along with Kowaku’s desk; it will most certainly bother him later when he isn’t so sex addled.

“more.” he snarls, fidgeting on the work table. “ _more_ . Kowaku, _please_.”

Kowaku removes his fingers from Usagi and snickers at the loud whine that drips from his half-masted jaw.

“more? Sir Rhythm, you have a meeting with Katsu tomorrow.” he warns, not really waiting or caring for Usagi to change his mind. he drags his fingers down Usagi’s chest, swiping up the man’s mess and licking it off, savouring the taste. “are you quite sure, darling? not that I wouldn’t mind having you again, of course.”

Usagi groans softly when Kowaku leans over him, dragging his tongue down his throat and chest.

“during the meeting you can recall tonight.” Kowaku purrs, dancing his fingers along Usagi’s hips and softly hissing when the Rhythm guide’s own hands weave into his soft hair, pulling weakly. “while Katsu talks, you can think about me taking you over and over again. on the floor. this desk. the wall. how about again in Valley’s Orrery temple before you have to see him, hm, darling?”

Usagi moans desperately, tugging at Kowaku’s hair. Kowaku wonders if the man could come again from just his words alone.

“Sir Valley is a little silly. i don’t even think he would notice the fact you won’t be able to stand properly.” Kowaku teases with a sly smile. “i’ll even have you afterwards too, my love.”

“ _shut up._ ” Usagi hisses while Kowaku takes himself out of his pants and pushes two fingers back into Usagi, making him cry out again. Kowaku lazily thrusts his fingers a few times, soaking his fingers and uses the wetness to stroke himself and assure easy entrance.

Usagi whines, draping an arm over his blushing face. “now.” he pleads, feeling so utterly empty. “i need you now. _please, Juju.”_

the pet name seizes Kowaku’s body and he smiles sweet and hungry, grasping Usagi’s soft, trembling thighs, tugging them apart roughly. the purple fabrics of his silk pants tear slightly, but they’re already tarnished anyways. he positions himself and smirks before pushing in with a satisfied moan of his own.

Usagi shrieks, scrambling to grab the edge of the desk once more for purchase as Kowaku bottoms out easily with another soft moan. he pauses to let Usagi adjust before pulling nearly all the way out to acquaint the Rhythm guide with emptiness before he slams back in with a grunt, delighted in the scream that rips from Usagi’s throat.

“you’re heavenly, Usagi.” Kowaku moans softly, pushing further into the Rhythm guide, delighted in the wet sounds that came from their bodies colliding with each movement. “so tight and perfect for me.” his praise and cooing was nearly covered by Usagi’s pleasured moaning and gasping.

his hands left the sides of the desk to pull Kowaku down for a heated kiss of teeth and tongue.

“ _Juju_ ,” Usagi cries out, clawing at the Enchantment ikemen’s back frantically. “so good! so — _ah! —_ full!” he moans mindlessly into Kowaku’s mouth. “more, more, _please!”_

Kowaku latches his hands onto the edge of the desk to steady himself as he slams himself in and out of Usagi, looking for his special spot, patiently.

when Usagi arches off the table, melding perfectly with Kowaku’s body above with a surprised shout — Kowaku _knows_.

“there?” he asks snidely, making sure to hit Usagi’s spot with every hard thrust. “can you even speak, my love?”

Usagi babbles incoherently as he cries out again and again.

the desk groans and creaks with their movements as Kowaku speeds up, feeling the coil in his gut tighten — desperate for release. his thrusts grow erratic as he dips his head into the crook of Usagi’s neck, sucking and biting hungrily.

“ _Juju_ ,” Usagi gasps pleadingly, arching everytime Kowaku impales him. “ _Juuu — haah! — Juju! i’m close. please, please!”_ his legs wrap around Kowaku’s waist, holding him tight and close, ripping his ruined pants fabric even further.

Kowaku growls against Usagi’s wrecked skin. “asking me first? so obedient for me, so good; come on, Usagi. show me how well i did.” he orders smoothly, stilling his movements to unlink Usagi’s legs. he lifts one of them over his shoulder and pushes in as fast and as deep as he could. “ _come for me, darling._ ”

Usagi screams, spilling on their chests again while clamping down around Kowaku, sending him into release as well.

the Enchantment guide curses, taking a moment to regain clear vision and pulls out with a gasp. Usagi twitches weakly beneath him, gasping when Kowaku pulls out and sticky liquid spills down his thighs and drips onto the desk, soiling it.

“there’s so much...” Usagi groans, tiredly pushing himself back up to lean on his elbows again. “very good.” he comments breathlessly and flops back down and sighs out contentedly.

Kowaku licks his lips at the sight of the Rhythm guide, open, pliant, and dripping. “ _oh_.” Kowaku murmurs, dropping his hands onto Usagi’s hips, grabbing and pulling the smaller ikemen towards him. “my darling, the night is far from over.”

Usagi moans, startled, as his body is flipped and bent over the soiled desk. “ _Juju_?” he breathes out wantonly, feeling the other man’s hands hold his hips from behind and creep up the length of his neck to grasp his jaw tightly, slipping a few long fingers into his open mouth.

Kowaku’s lips are on his abused throat again, licking the skin there delicately. “i did tell you i’d take you over and over again tonight, right?” he purrs, pushing himself back into the Rhythm ikemen’s wet heat for the second time that night.

“try not to forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i simp for rhythm ikemen


End file.
